


smile

by hvldirs



Series: Scrapbook [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Floof, Fluff, M/M, Photography, This Pairing Needs More Love - Freeform, oh god i need to write more, showho, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvldirs/pseuds/hvldirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a small smile on his face, Hyunwoo tells Hoseok to smile.</p><p>“Smile.”</p><p>Hoseok smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

_Click. Flash!_

“Ouch,” Hoseok complains as he rubs his eyes, “What did you just do?”

Hyunwoo shrugs, “Just took a picture.” He lowers the Polaroid and gently holds the picture that comes out of the camera. Hyunwoo pulls the picture out and lets it develop.

“I wanna see,” Hoseok complains as he tries to reach for the picture. Hyunwoo’s lips curl up gently as he shakes his head and moves the picture away from Hoseok’s reach. The black haired man pouts cutely, trying to convince his partner to show him the photo. “Well, I must look ugly!” Hoseok whines.

“No, you don’t.” Hyunwoo laughs and Hoseok’s heart stutters. Hyunwoo’s laugh is a beautiful thing and Hoseok can’t help the flush that creeps up on his face. “You look absolutely stunning.”

That compliment makes the shorter male’s cheeks light up even more, he opens his mouth to say something but he can’t decide on what to say so he opts for a smile instead. There’s another click and flash and before Hoseok knows it, Hyunwoo’s taken another picture while he’s put the first one in his sling bag. Hoseok blinks again and then lunges for Hyunwoo, “Let me have look!”

Hyunwoo side steps and holds the camera above his head. “Nope, you can look at them at home.”

The black haired male puffs and turns away, giving the other black haired male time to grab the still developing picture. Hyunwoo feels awed when he looks at Hoseok in the photo. The younger male looks beautiful and happy; so very, very happy. Hoseok is perfect, the red flushes on his pale face, the way his hair falls over his forehead, his bright and bashful smile, the way his dark eyes crinkle and reflect his happiness and the slightly blurred background of pink blossoms falling gives Hoseok an ethereal look.

While Hyunwoo’s admiring the picture, he doesn’t notice the model of the photo sneak up behind him and snatch it right out of his hands. He whirls around to catch Hoseok staring at the photograph glassy eyed and teary. “Is that me?” his voice is unsure and quiet.

Hyunwoo takes the photo back into his hands and slips into his bag where other photos of Hoseok rest. “Yes, it’s you.”

“Really?” Hoseok has always been insecure and seeing himself in that photo awes himself. He doesn’t think he’s ever looked that pretty.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be you?” Hyunwoo pulls Hoseok into a hug, being careful not to crush his camera though. “It’s just, I look so different. I look beautiful in that photo.” He mumbles.

“You look even more breathtaking in real life, you know? The taller male tells Hoseok. There’s another blush that rises on Hoseok’s cheeks and Hyunwoo has to pull back to capture this moment with his Polaroid. He doesn’t want to forget the small moments he was with Hoseok. Anything could happen and he might not be able to see him again. Hoseok looks confused as Hyunwoo pulls away.

With a small smile on his face, Hyunwoo tells Hoseok to smile.

“Smile.”

Hoseok smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> it waS SITTING IN MY FOLDERS FOR MONTHS SINCE AT LEAST THE START OF THE YEAR!!!!!!!
> 
> enjoy this piece 
> 
> feel free to scream about showho with me on tumblr @icanshownuthewonho


End file.
